PJ Knapchuck (Epiphany)
THEME: Padget John Knapchuck, better known as PJ, is a character in Epiphany. A technical prodigy and gifted student but never daddy's favorite, PJ's rough treatment in the wake of the accidental death of his twin brother Pierce has caused him to fall in a dark lifestyle of gang violence. Supplying a gang known as the Barons with weapons of his own creation, he assists in their plot to monopolize rationed resources like medication and further their attempts to overthrow New Venice's government from the inside. Not a true believer and merely an outside hire, PJ knows the danger he has put himself in but, as a homeless teen struggling to make end's meet, he knows that the Barons need him for his resourcefulness and working with them will keep him alive. Though he is fairly street smart and able to talk his way out of dangerous situations, PJ's physical ailments hinder him. He is embarrassed by these, however, and doesn't like people to know so he puts on a tough act. He tries his best to have a relationship with his older sister Winnie in the wake of their father's death, but she does not make his efforts easy and instead further push him down the murky path he is heading. The only person keeping him goal-oriented and focused right now is his girlfriend Jovelyn, who wants nothing more than to see him find a more legitimate way of living and get back on his feet. Personality Curious and sweet with an inkling of rebelliousness, PJ is an independent, playful spirit with a crude and goading sense of humor. He is charming and easygoing, capable of striking conversation with anyone he meets. Intuitive and expressive, PJ is not one to be devoid of emotions. He is an open book and this makes him a trustworthy person, and a loyal friend to have. He is not afraid to do whatever it takes to take care of the people he loves, and is willing and fully capable to cross moral boundaries. However, PJ feels everything so deeply that he will definitely be affected by the decisions he makes, and knows not to pull the trigger on tough choices without thinking through them clearly. PJ is self-conscious about his epileptic seizures and poor vision, and doesn't like to make his impediments common knowledge to the people around him. He doesn't appreciate or welcome pity. He can oftentimes feel left out or jealous based on his poor family relationships and the lack of closure in his life. History Pre-series PJ was born alongside his twin brother Pierce. He was always the unfavored of the pair, having been too weird, too off-color, too quirky. PJ recalled that Pierce was always better than him at everything, creating a sense of jealousy between the pair. At some point in his childhood, PJ started wrapping a knee-high sock around his forearm, calling it his "lucky sock". While on a family hiking trip a year before the events of the story, Pierce dared PJ to stand at the edge of the cliff. PJ refused, he was too scared, and Pierce decided to demonstrate the simplicity of the dare by standing at the edge himself. The ground gave way beneath him and Pierce died. Their father blamed PJ and treated him poorly. PJ lived with his father Jarod in Paducah when The Plague started to spread and as it evolved into the city of New Venice. He joined a gang called The Barons, working as their "quartermaster" by crafting new tools and weapons for their usage in the absence of these resources. He reunited with his sister Winnie upon her visit home from school. Book One: Revelation PJ is first introduced scaling the skyline of New Venice following a long day's work of scouting for The Barons. He called his girlfriend Jovelyn and she informed him of the passing of his father. PJ met Winnie at the police station and tried to have conversation with her, but saw that she was avoiding him. Winnie expressed confusion at the way PJ and Jarod had been acting since she came home. Jarod told her that PJ hated him, but PJ gave his side of the story and expressed that, despite everything, he still loved his father. Winnie expressed her desire to go back to school soon, and PJ was exasperated by this response and taken aback by her selfishness. Mentally, PJ started to mull over how guilty he felt over not truly mourning over the loss of his father. Killed Victims None. Appearances Theme Trivia *PJ is loosely based on PJ Shamp, a character from the author's now-defunct story, Eden Rising. **Many elements of Lucas LeBlanca's planned character arc are taken, as well, making him a blend of the two Eden Rising characters. Category:Epiphany Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Characters Category:Remixed Eden Rising Characters